Untitled
by Fallenangel21886
Summary: When a great relationship goes bad, who can you turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and if I did I would be rich and not have to go to school anymore.

Couples: Kenyako (not in the beginning but will end up that way) slight Mimato, Daikari, Taiora.

Summery: When a great relationship goes bad, who can you turn to for help?

Ages:

Tai, Sora and Matt: 18

Izzy and Mimi: 17

Joe: 20

Davis, Kari and T.K: 14

Cody: 13

Ken and Yolei: 15 (I am making them the same age)

Chapter 1

It had been a few years since the destrustion of Malomyotismon. It was summer break and everyone was happy about that. Tai, Sora, and Matt would be starting college in the fall. Davis, Kari and T.K would be entering high school. Joe will be finishing college at the end of next year for is Ph.D. Ken and Yolei will be going into their sophmore year at high school. Ken transfered schools after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Cody would be going into the eighth grade. Izzy would be graduating from high school at the end of the year.

The digidestined were enjoying a great day in the park. Ken, Davis, Tai, and Sora were playing doubles soccer. Ken and Davis on one team. Tai and Sora on the other. Yolei and Kari were watching the game. Izzy was on his laptop with Joe looking over his shoulder. Matt was playing his guitar. Cody was practicing Kendo against a tree and T.k was watching Cody practice.

Tai and Sora started dating a few weeks after Malomyotismon was destroyed. Matt decided that their relationship was going nowhere and they were still great friends. He is happy for Tai and Sora. Kari decided to stop her flirty ways with T.K because she finally saw how it was affecting Davis. Ken is Japan's most eligable bachalore. Yolei is seeing a boy named Koji from school. Izzy and Joe were looking at the Digiworld when suddenly Izzy got an e-mail.

"Hey guys I just got an e-mail from Mimi," Izzy shouted to the others.

Yolei, Kari and Sora immediately ran towards Izzy wanting to read the e-mail. The boys came slowly but were wondering what the e-mail said from their friend. Once everyone was around Izzy started to read the e-mail.

"Dear Friends. I have wonderful news for you. I am moving back to Japn in a few days. My flight leaves New York Friday morning at seven am and I should be back in Japn saturday afternoon. I will let you guys know the exact time I get in when I find out. Can't wait to see you guys. I will be living in the same apartment I used to live in before I left. A family relative was living there while we were here in America and she wants to live somewhere else right now so it works out. I can't wait to see you guys. Love Mimi," Izzy read aloud.

All the girls squealed in joy. The boys were happy she was coming home. The girls were planning on throwing her a "welcome home" party that saturday evening. Yolei then looked at her watch and noticed what time it was.

"Shit," she whispered to herself, "hey sorry guys I gotta run. I have to go meet Koji."

Everyone yelled bye to her as she ran from sight.

At a resruraunt, Koji waited for Yolei looking a his watch every five minutes. She was already twenty minutes late. Yolei walked in and saw her boyfriend.

"Hey I'm sorry I am late. I was with my friends in the park," she told him.

"It is alright dearest I understand," Koji said.

"That is why I love you. You are so understandable," Yolei said with a smile.

They ordered their food and ate in silence. Once they were done Koji paid the bill. They then went for a walk in the park. Yolei was walking about her friends and what they did today in the park. Of course he doesn't know she was a digidestined.

"I can see your friends are important to you Yolei," Koji said to her.

"Yes they are. Why is that a problem?" she asked.

"You being with them all the time seems to take you away from me," Koji answered.

"Are you telling me to stop hanging out with my friends?" Yolei asked getting upset.

"Well no, but to stop seeing them so much and spend more time with me," Koji said.

"Koji I don't think I can just ditch my friends. I am not like that," Yolei said.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't met your friends," Koji said matter of factly.

"Well one is moving back from America this weekend and we are throwing her a surprise party. You can come and meet my friends then if you like," Yolei said.

"And when in this party?" Koji asked.

"Saturday night," Yolei said.

"Alright fine. I want to see what is so special about these friends of yours," Koji said.

Alright I know it sucks I am new at this. Flames are welcome. I know I will probably get alot of those. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week Yoli and her friends were planning Mimi's party. Saturday rolled around and Matt went to get Mimi from the airport while the others finished all the little things. Yolei also neglected to tell the others that her boyfriend would be by later. Ken walked over to Yolei to see if she needed any helpwith the sign.

"Hey Yolei need any help?" Ken asked.

"Yeah that would be great Ken thanks," Yolei responded.

" It's no problem. Are you alright? You seem alittle jumpy," Ken said.

"I'm fine Ken. Nothing to worry about," She gave him a small smile.

Ken knew that something was up. After the defeat of Malomyotismon he started to open up to Yolei. Ken was there for Yolei whenever her and her boyfriend had a fight. Ken then relized that none of them had met her boyfriend. She just talked about him.

"Hey Yolei," Ken said.

"Yeah Ken?" she said.

"How come we've never met your boyfriend?" Ken asked.

"Don't know. It never crossed my mind before I guess," she replied.

After the sign was up Ken climbed down the ladder he was on. He noticed Yolei's side was crooked so he told her. She started to fix it. Davis was looking out the door slightly to see if Matt and Mimi were coming. When he saw Matt he immediately wnet back inside. What Yolei wasn't expecting was Davis yelling.

"Hey guys, their almost here!" Davis said.

Davis surprised Yolei so much that she fell from the ladder she was on. Instead of hitting the floor she landed in someone's arms.

There's chapter 2 for you guys. R&R. Flames are still welcomed! I need to make some smores for me and my roommates here at school!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Yolei looked up to see who caught her, brown met blue. Yolei blushed slightly and she noticed a light coloring on his cheeks too.

"Thanks Ken. I wasn't expecting Davis to yell like that," Yolei said.

"It's no problem Yolei. I guess Davis wasn't expecting to see them so soon. They are a half hour early," Ken said.

Ken was still holding Yolei bridal style. The world around them seemed to have stopped as they looked into each others eyes. As of right now they both wanted it to stay that way. Yolei's crush on Ken never left her but she felt that she had no chance so she gave up persuing him. That is when she met Koji.

"Hey Ken, Yolei come on they are coming so wake up," Davis said.

Ken and Yolei blinked for the first time in about two minutes. Ken put Yolei down gently even though he didn't want to.

"Sorry Yolei," Ken said.

"It's alright Ken," Yolei replied. Just then Matt opened the door.

"Really Matt you didn't have to bring me home," Mimi said.

"SURPRISE MIMI!" everyone yelled.

Mimi looked around surprised. Her eyes started to water with tears of joy. Mimi then ran to Sora, Kari and Yolei and all the girls started to cry seeing their friend after so long. They shared a big hug. Mimi then hugged all the guys but hugged Matt last.

"Oh Matt this is why you were so secretive on the way over here," Mimi said.

"Um yeah," Matt said blushing.

Everyone saw Matt blush when Mimi hugged him. Tai had a huge grin on his face as if he was planning something. That was until Sora noticed this and hit her boyfriend in the arm as if to say 'don't even think about it'. Then Tai's grin disappeared to a simple smile. Sora knew that she won. Just then the door bell rang. Yolei was the first to react.

"I'll get it," Yolei said.

Everyone watched Yolei run to the door. Yolei opened the door to see her boyfriend there. Yolei smiled but he didn't. He had a look that said 'let's get this over with so we can leave'. Yolei let him in. She brought him over to her friends who were watching wondering who that was. They would find out soon.

"Koji, this is Sora, Tai, Mimi, Matt, Kari, Davis, T.K, Cody, Joe, Izzy, and Ken. You guys this is my boyfriend Koji," Yolei said.

"So this is Koji. Nice to finally meet you. Yolei says alot of wonderful things about you," Kari said.

"She likes to talk about all of you as well. Especially about Ken," Koji said sending a glare towards Ken.

Ken noticed this. Ken didn't like where this was going to head for them. Ken knew he was close to Yolei but not close enough to be with her no matter how badly he wanted to be closer. Koji turned his eyes away from Ken. Ken brought his gaze over to Yolei who was happy by her boyfriend's side. Ken also overheard Mimi asking Yolei questions about Koji.

"So Yolei how old is he?" Mimi asked

"Koji is eighteen," came the reply.

"Isn't that alittle extravagent to go out with someone three years older than you?" Sora asked.

"That is what my mom said. Three years isn't that bad. It isn't like he is thirteen years older than me," Yolei said.

"Well he is obviously sexually active being eighteen," Kari said, "your mom have every right to be worried like that."

"You guys worry to much. Koji knows I am fifteen. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Yolei said matter of factly.

Yolei saw Koji look over her way. She smiled to him but he gave her a small smile. She then saw him walk over to Ken.

"Mind if I talk to you Ken, in private?" Koji asked him

"Sure," Ken said.

Koji led Ken to the kitchen. Koji leaned on the counter and Ken stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Koji looked up at Ken with a questioningly look. Ken waited for him to say something and when the question came, Ken wasn't expecting it.

"How close are you to my girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How close are you to my girlfriend?" Koji asked.

Ken wasn't expecting this question from Yolei's boyfriend. The galre Ken was getting from him was making him uneasy. Ken could also sense jealousy coming from the glare as well. Ken was sure Koji wasn't going to like the answer he was going to get.

"We are close enough for her to be able to tell me anything that is bothering her. Same with me. I can tell her anything," Ken said.

"That is what I thought. Is there more to your relationship your not telling me is there?" Koji asked.

"No, she is my best friend nothing more," Ken replied.

"Well I think she should kee her distance from you and your friends for a while and spend more time with me," Koji said.

"What are you talking about? She does spend time with you," Ken said.

"Not enough time. She is always lare for our dates and it is because she is always with you," Koji said.

"Yolei has every right to hang out with us. We are her friends," Ken said getting angry.

"Yes, but what I am noticing that whenever Yolei and I have afight, the next day she tells me she was with you. Why is that Ken? I mean she can go to anyone but no, she goes to you," Koji said.

"She trust me. She tells the others about it as well. I am just a good listener when she needs one," Ken said.

Koji was about to say more but Davis can into the kitchen. He looked back and forth between the two with a worried expression on his face.

"Did I interrupt something?" Davis asked.

"No, you didn't. If you excuse me I am going to find _my_ girlfriend," Koji said as he left the kitchen, but not without one more glare towards Ken.

"Dude are you sure I didnt interrupt something?" Davis asked Ken.

"Don't worry about it Davis. It's not important," Ken told him.

Davis and Ken then went back to the party. Koji and Yolei were talking to Matt and Mimi. Koji had a fake smile and seemed to be pretending to be having a good time. No seemed to notice except for Davis and Ken.

"I think he doesn't like us," Davis said.

"He just thinks we are taking Yolei away from him," Ken said.

"What! That is insane. She always leaves us to go to him," Davis replied.

"Yeah, but she is always lare to with him because she is with us," Ken said.

"Well it's not our fault she can't keep time," Davis said.

Ken didn't say anything after that. He just looked over to Yolei and Koji. Koji was smiling for Yolei's sake and Ken knew it. He then walked over to Mimi and Matt.

"Hey I am going to head home. I have things I have to do tomorrow," Ken lied.

"Oh ok. It was great to see you Ken and thanks for coming," Mimi said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Mimi and welcome home," Ken said.

"I will walk you out Ken," Yolei said.

"You don't have to Yolei," Ken told her.

"I know but I want to," Yolei said.

Yolei and Ken walked outside and Yolei shut the door so they could have some privacy. Koji saw this and was not happy about that. Outside Yolei was just talking to Ken.

"So what do you think of Koji?" Yolei asked.

"He's nice," Ken lied, "you two seem very happy together."

"We are," Yolei said, "and yet we aren't."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Long story. I will tell you some other time," Yolei replied.

"All right," Ken said.

Yolei then walked over to Ken and gave him a hug. Ken was surprised at this for a moment. After a few seconds his shock wore off and hugged her back. The only thought running through Ken's heading right now was that hug was as close as he was ever going to get with Yolei. Just then Yolei released her grip on Ken. She looked up at him and smiled. Ken gave her a smile as well. Just then the door opened and the two looked towards the person who opened the door.

"Yolei," Koji said, "You have been out here for a while."

"I was just talking and saying goodnight to Ken," Yolei told him.

"Oh, well I think you should say goodnight to everyone else. It is getting late," Koji told her.

"Oh, alright," Yolei said heading back inside. She took one last lok back towards Ken, "Goodnight Ken."

"Goodnight Yolei," Ken said.

When the door closed left. Not long after Ken, Yolei and Koji walked out the door leaving. They didn't talk in the elevator. Once outside the building Yolei decided to break the silence.

"Well?" Yolei asked.

"Well what?" Koji asked in return.

"What do you think of my friends?" Yolei asked.

"They are nice," Koji started, "But I think they are not your type of people."

"What do you mean 'not my type of people'?" Yolei asked.

"I went around and talked to them and they all come off, well shady. I am afraid they are going to hurt you," Koji said.

"They would never do that. They are nice to me," Yolei said defending her friends.

"They may be nice now, but who is to say that Kari won't start spreading rumors about you? Who is to say that Matt won't make a CD about everything you ever told him against you?" Koji asked.

"I am telling you, they aren't like that," Yolei said.

"Who is to say," Koji started ignoring her comment, "that the more you cry to Ken that he won't try and take advantage of you?"

"Ken would never do that. He is a kind person and would never take advantage of anyone," Yolei said crying freely now.

"I just don't trust them. I am giving you a choice Yolei. You can ditch your friends and make new ones or we break up," Koji said.

Yolei was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that he boyfriend was making her choose between him and her friends. Her friends that she loves and cares for deeply or the man who was the only guy to ever notice her and loves. Yolei knew that what she picked would be the right choice. She looked at Koji who was waiting for an answer.

"Koji," Yolei started, "I think we should break up."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh My I finally updated! Sorry guys for the wait, college has been putting off the updating. Becoming a pastry chef means alot of homeowrk. Well finally here is chapter 5.

Untitled: Chapter 5

Koji wasn't expecting that for an answer. He thought for sure Yolei was going to pick him over her friends. Koji thought that with the right words that she would pick him. He didn't know it was going to turn out like that. Not like this at all.

"I think you need to think about-" Koji started but Yolei cut him off.

"Think about what? I made the right choice. I can't be with someone who doesn't like my friends or who makes me pick friends that they will agree with. I'm sorry Koji but we can't be together anymore," Yolei said crying.

Yolei then ran from Koji not wanting to hear what else he might have to say about her friends. Yolei has to talk to someone and she knew exactly who.

On the other side of town, Ken was on his computer instant messaging Davis, who apparently left the party no long after Yolei and Koji.

_CourageGoggles: _So yeah after you left so did Yolei and Koji.

_BlueKindness:_ Yeah I know. I was with her when Koji said they had to leave.

_CourageGoggles:_ I seriously think he didn't like us. I just got that vibe from him.

_BlueKindness:_ I know what you mean Davis, but there is nothing we can do about it. If she is happy with him we shouldn't ruin it for her.

_CourageGoggles: _Yeah I know. Speaking of happiness, guess what?

_BlueKindness:_ What, you figured out a way to get the soccer ball away from me?

_CouageGoggles: _Haha very funny but no. I am still working on that. Kari told me before I left that she likes me. She even gave me a kiss too.

_BlueKindness: _That is great Davis. I am happy for you.

_CourageGoggles:_ Yeah now all we need is to get T.J., Cody, Izzy, Joe, and you someone.

_BlueKindness:_ Yeah sure Davis. Hey I got to go. There is someone at my door. See you tomorow at the park with the others right?

_CourageGoggles:_ Right ten o'clock in the park.

_BlueKindness:_ And don't be late like last time Davis. Tai almost killed you because we couldn't start eating without you.

_CourageGoggles:_ Alright, alright I won't be late.

_**BlueKindness has signed off.**_

Ken went to go answer the door. When he opened it he came face to face with a crying Yolei.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" Ken asked moving aside so she could go in.

"Koji and I," she said sitting on the couch.

"Did you have another fight?" Ken asked.

"No. We broke up," Yolei said.

"Why? You two seemed so happy at the party," Ken asked.

"Turns out he didn't like you or the others. He said that you all seemed shady and that you all would try to hurt me. He even said that you would try to take advntage of me if I kept coming to you crying and vulnerable. I stood up for all of you. Then he gave me a choice of him or you guys. So I broke up with him. I just can't leave my friends," Yolei said to Ken.

"Yolei I am so sorry," Ken said sitting down next to her, "You were right to tell him that because you know none of us would never hurt you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Yolei then moved so that she can put her head on his shoulder. Ken blushed, but he also put his arm around Yolei so she would know that he was there.

"Just promise me that you'll never leave me Ken?" Yolei asked.

"I promise," Ken told her.

Yolei closed her eyes at his wrods. Her crying had stopped and she was smiling. Not long after that did Ken notice that she had fallen asleep. Ken turned on the television on a low volume and allowed her to sleep.

About an hour later, Ken's parents walked in the door. Since Ken was going to a party they decided to go to dinner and a movie. They took notice of their son channel surfing and Yolei sleeping on his shoulder. Mrs. Ichijouji walked over to the side of the couch.

"Ken, I am surprised your home. How was the party?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"The party was fine. I just left early that's all," Ken said.

"What is Yolei doing here?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Yolei and her boyfriend broke up and she needed someone to talk to so she came here. She also fell asleep so I let her stay. I hope it is alright," Ken said.

"Of course it is dear," Mrs. Ichijouji said smiling.

"Thanks mom," Ken said.

"It's no problem dear," she said. Her and Mr. Ichijouji walked to their room.

Just then Yolei started to stir. She took her head off of Ken's shoulder and stretched. When she did she noticed the kink in her shoulder and neck.

"Ouch," Yolei said rubbing her shoulder.

Suddenly she felt Ken's hands on her shoulders. His hands were rubbing all around her neck and back as well. Yolei closed her eyes at that moment. Yolei felt as though she was in heaven.

"Ken, that feels really good," Yolei said.

"I would think so. You're full of knots," Ken said.

"I know with school, putting hours in at the store, Koji. It is enough to stress anyone out," Yolei said.

"Sounds it. I am sorry about Koji though," Ken said.

"It's not your fault Ken. You didn't do anything. He brought it upon himself. The only thing that sucks now is that another guy will never look at meor treat me the way Koji did," Yolei said looking upset.

"That's not true Yolei. There are plenty of fish in the sea," Ken said.

"Yeah, sure. That is what people always say, but it's not true.. I am meant to be alone forever," Yolei said.

"No one is to remain alone forever Yolei. The right guy will come along, you'll see," Ken said.

"You always know what to say. I am sure you will make any girl happy," Yolei said.

"That is when I find her. Girls only like me for my looks and that I am on t.v. They don't know me nor will they want to," Ken said.

"That's not true Ken. Kari and I know you and we are your friends," Yolei said looking back at him.

"That is because you know about me being the Digimon Emperor and have accepted who I am and I am thankful for that, but other girls wouldn't care. I could tell them my life story and all they will care about are my looks and how many t.v. guest apperances I am going to be on and if they will get mentioned," Ken said.

"That is true. Some girls are like that.I guess you have to find a girl who already knows you. Last time I knew Kari was single," Yolei said.

"No actually Kari and Davis got together at the party. Besides I have no interest in Kari beyond friendship. But there is a female digidestened here in Japan I am interested in," Ken said feeling bold.

"Okay so Kari is out, Sora is with Tai, you know Matt and Mimi are going to get together eventually so that leaves..." Yolei stopped suddenly.

Yolei looked at Ken who had stopped massaging her and looked into her eyes. Yolei had blushed and Ken just smiled. Their heads slowly started to move towards each other. Their eyes closed. Just as they were about to kiss, Yolei's cell phone began to ring. The two backed away quickly and she answeredher phone.

"Hello," Yolei answered.

"YOLEI INOUE WHERE ARE YOU!" her mother yelled.

"Hi mom. I am here at Ken's. I had a problem and he helped me through it," Yolei said to her mom.

"Well, alright, but get home right now," Mrs. Inoue said.

"Okay mom," Yolei said and turned off her cell.

"I'll walk you home Yolei," Ken said.

"You don't have to Ken," Yolei said as she was putting her shoes on.

"I know I dont have to," Ken said," I want to. I will be back mom. I am going to walk Yolei home."

"Okay Ken, just becareful," Mrs. Ichijouji said.


	6. AN

Hey sorry guys. The story is going on hold for a little while. I wish it didn't have to but college is taking up most of my time. Also my job isn't helping either. I am currently writing chapter 6 so when I have time to update I will. Don't worry the story will be back before you know it. Hopefully sooner than later!

Fallen Angel


End file.
